A Random 2 days with the HSM Cast
by xXPATDxFOBXx
Summary: Oneshot.It's supposed to be funny and random. This has nothing to do with the real cast. A crossover with House M.D. I suck at summaries. JUST READ.


Once upon a time there was a guy named Lucas Grabeel. He got shocked by 20000 volts of nothing. Then he got eaten by an imaginary

shark. Then he got run over by a bus that was 20000 miles away. Then he got slapped by Corbin Bleu and it really happened and he died.

The end. JK!!!!!!!! He is still alive. But Corbin really slapped him but he didn't die, then he ate cherry pie and it was poisoned with whipped

cream. But he healed. Corbin was named honourary king for slapping Lucas. Then Ashley Tisdale thought that Corbin liked Lucas but she

did, so she killed Corbin DUN DUN DUHHHH!!!!!! JK again. But after that, Lucas and Ashley got married. Zac came in and asked

where Lucas and Ashley were. Corbin said that they got married.Vanessa came in and said that she was breaking up with Zac because she

wanted to get together with Lucas. Corbin said that he got married to Ashley so Vanessa and Zac got back together. Monique came in and

talked with Corbin. They were not dating since "the accident" which we don't know what it is. So, so far it's Zanessa and Lashley, and

Lunessa was not meant to be. Then they ate more pie and they all got poisoned with whipped cream. But they got better and Lucas and

Ashley came back. They were Mr. and Mrs. Grabeel, then everyone laughed because Ashley Grabeel sounded funny and they laughed

harder because Lucas Tisdale would sound funny too.Then they all went to Corbin's house and it smelled like sweaty socks and Pop-Tarts.

Then they locked Zac and Vanessa in a closet surrounded by hallways and it had a bunch of holes in the walls because of "A Certain

Accident, but not "The Accident"". We don't know what that accident was either, but we do know that involved a stick and a bowl of

Froot Loops. Then everyone looked in a hole, but they all saw something different. The following is what each of them saw: Corbin saw

Zac and Vanessa making out, Monique saw them playing cards, Lucas saw them throwing Lucky Charms around, and Ashley saw

Vanessa teaching Zac the hokey-pokey. But when Corbin let them out, they said that they were just talking about their problems in life, and

one of their problems was Corbin's hair, but they decided to let him keep it. Since they were all wrong about they saw, they all slapped

eachother to see if they were dreaming, but they weren't. But Zac slapped Ashley too hard and she passed out. Then Lucas got mad and

slapped Zac and he passed out. Then Vanessa got mad and slapped Lucas and he passed out. Then Vanessa saw Zac passed out and she

slapped herself and she passed out. So Corbin and Monique went to make popcorn. And the smell of popcorn woke everyone up. Since

they had popcorn they decided to watch a movie. But they couldn't decide. The guys wanted to watch Barbie Fairytopia and the girls

wanted to watch Saw II. So they watched High School Musical. Vanessa said that the acting was terrible, Zac said that the singing was

way off key, and Corbin said the whole movie didn't make sense. They all agreed that no one would just break out into song and dance. So

they all went to Ashley's house. But they got lost on the way. They found a building and went in it. They saw that it was the hospital where

Dr. House worked. They got autographs from everyone. Lucas and Ashley talked for 3.14 hours with Dr. Chase because he was a fellow

blond. Then Dr. Foreman made everyone waffles and spaghetti. Dr. Wilson said that Corbin had a giant cancerous tumor on his head, but it

was just his beautiful fro. So they left. Eventually they got to Ashley's house. They decided to have a sleepover. They ate junk food until 3

am and they couldn't sleep because they had too much sugar. So they slept on the ceiling except fot the guys because the ceiling was pink.

So they slept on the ceiling in the bathroom because it was blue. Then in the morning they went to Zac's house. But it was being sprayed for

ants and annoying doctors because Dr. House and his crew went to Zac's house and it's a long story. So they went to the pizza store and

tried to rob it. But it didn't work. But Zac was happy because they got some of those tasty breathmints. Then Vanessa told them that it was

her birthday tomorrow. Zac asked her why she didn't tell them earlier, and Vanessa said that she had forgot, and that it wasn't one of the

important things on her mind. Then they rolled around in the snow because it was December 13th. Then they went back to Vanessa's

house. There was balloons everywhere. There was cake, but Zac ate it all and said "mmm...chocolate". Then Vanessa got mad because

that wasn't her cake and it was her cat's cat food. Then Zac got sick. He had a new disease called

ijustatecatfooddisguisedaschocolatecakeitis, but we'll call it I.J.A.C.F.D.A.C.C.itis. But Zac couldn't go home because it was being sprayed

for ants and annoying doctors. Lucas was enjoying eating squeeze cheese. Then they played with the balloons. Zac put a whole balloon in

his mouth and it got stuck. Zac didn't like the sound of popping balloons, so they couldn't pop it, so they left it there. Zac said, "I ant eeh

eeve et oh er ow en ih oo ih ay ed i ow", which actually meant "I can't believe that Dr. House and his crew invaded my house". Zac started

drooling all over the balloon, which by the way is blue. Vanessa thought that was gross, so she slapped Zac in the face. But she got drool all

over her hand and was grossed out, so she wiped the drool all over Corbin's afro. He thought it was gross too, so he went to go take a

shower. They decided to wait for Corbin and play pictionary. But an emu came out of nowhere and stole all of the paper and pencils. Then

Corbin came down the stairs wearing a plaid shirt, hot pink pants and one purple sock and one green sock. He told everyone to watch out

for Steve the emu. It was lunch time so they decided to eat burgers and kiwis. Then Ashley said that she didn't want to eat a bird (A/N:

Kiwi is a kind of bird from Australia or somewhere) and a poor harmless cow, even though her ant farm got stepped on by a herd of cows.

So they ate bananas. Zac got a call on his cellphone from his mom saying that the ants and Dr. House and his crew left. Then out of

nowhere, Vanessa yelled "YOU TOOK A SHOWER AT MY HOUSE AND YOU'RE WEARING MY CLOTHES please return them

after" to Corbin. Then Corbin said that Vanessa has comfy underwear. Then they went to Lucas' house. It smelled like toast. That was

because Lucas' mom, Mrs. Lucas Grabeel, was making cheese. Then Zac said "mmm I ike os" which meant "mmm I like toast". But it was

just cheese and suddenly, everyone's eyes turned huge and they started floating in the air. Then Zac floated over to the cheese and took it,

but he couldn't eat it because of the balloon in his mouth, so everyone else ate cheese. Eventually everyone went back to normal and Zac

said "awww I ish iss a oon uss ow o i out e uz i uf eez" which meant "awww I wish this balloon was out of my mouth because I love

cheese". Then an eagle flew in and said that the world was going to blow up. Then Zac said "oh oh i evin in is i ing oo oo ee or I i is" which

meant "oh no I haven't finished my things to do before I die list". Then Corbin said that an eagle can't predict that the world will blow up.

Then there was a huge explosion and the world blew up. And the last thing anyone heard was "oh no my precious fro!!!!" JK!!!!!! The

eagle sent them telepathic messages to make them think that the world blew up. Then the eagle flew away. Then for no reason, everyone

held hands and skipped off to the wonderful world of jelly-filled donuts.

The end.


End file.
